Transportation means such as motor vehicles or automobiles may include several systems such as an engine, a suspension system, a braking system, a drive train system, a coolant system, an intake system, a fuel injection system, as well as several additional systems. Many automobiles may include one or more interfaces within their systems to allow a user to manage the operation of components in the system. For example, a central on-board console may allow a user to control an audio system, a navigation system, a climate control system, a video system, various performance modes, and/or a variety of other systems/settings in an automobile. In some automobiles, a separate interface may be provided for each system.
Utilizing a control system, a user may remotely operate certain aspects of the systems within an automobile. For example, an electronic key fob may allow a user to unlock/lock doors, lower/raise windows, open the trunk, start the engine, or the like. Some automotive manufacturers may provide control systems that provide remote operation of some of the automobile's systems. For example, automotive manufacturers may provide a communication link (e.g., Lexus Link or GM OnStar) from the vehicle to a remote operator which may unlock/lock doors, determine the location of the vehicle, detect if the airbag has been deployed or the like.
Additionally, some automotive control systems may also provide diagnostic information regarding the vehicle. For example, many vehicles may include instrumentation such as, but not limited to, oil temperature gauges, speedometers, battery gauges, fuel gauges, and engine revolutions per minutes (RPM) gauges Further, several sensors may be present in a vehicle, such as O2 sensors and mass air flow (MAF) sensors, which may provide diagnostic data to the processors in the various automotive systems. In some cases, an automotive manufacturer may provide systems to allow a technician to connect a diagnostic device to a vehicle to diagnose the automotive systems utilizing the sensors in the vehicle. Further, the diagnostic device may allow a technician to view data regarding an engine's temperature, oil temperature, tire pressure, or other vehicle properties. In one implementation, a vehicle may wirelessly communicate diagnostic data to an operator at a remote location, and the diagnostic data may serve to inform the operator or other parties regarding the conditions of the vehicle. In the event of an automobile collision, for example, the operator may be notified when an airbag is deployed.
However, in most vehicles, remote operation of an automobile by an operator and diagnostic information provided to the operator may be limited. Tasks that can be performed remotely may be limited, and retrieving diagnostic data may require additional components not already included with the automobile. Further, systems that provide remote operation or diagnostic capabilities may not be expandable or they may not allow additional systems to be added. Some diagnostic systems may only provide data to third parties rather than to the operator or owner of the vehicle.
Thus a need remains for methods and systems for providing a flexible interactive interface and/or interface device that allows a user to manage the operation and view diagnostic information regarding the various systems in a vehicle. The interactive interface or interface device may be detachable from the vehicle to allow convenient and secure operation of various systems in an automobile. The interactive interface or interface device may further operate in a completely remote manner, never physically contacting the vehicle.